The present invention concerns a method of and device for sterilizing the hose of a hose pump in a system operating in sterile conditions.
Hose pumps are particularly appropriate for forwarding and regulating the flow of aggressive materials and for the sterile and gentle forwarding of sensitive materials. The material is forwarded through a line by a roller or shoe revolving on the circumference of a wheel and squeezing the hose at a point that advances downstream. The material downstream of the squeeze is accordingly conveyed from the suction end to the compression end. The hose returns to its original shape when the roller lifts off it, generating a vacuum that helps forward the material. The hose must of course be resilient.
Pumps that forward sterile materials are employed in systems that must be regularly sterilized. They are sterilized by forcing highly compressed hot steam, etc. through the line. Hoses that are resilient enough to forward the materials effectively, however, do not resist heat and pressure very well.
Hose pumps are accordingly removed from the system prior to sterilization and sterilized separately. This approach not only requires extra work but also entails the risk of recontamination when the pump is replaced in the system.